


Blood-Soaked pleading

by Kepto



Series: Haighoul AU's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: The Author Regrets Nothing, haikyuu X Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepto/pseuds/Kepto
Summary: Ghoul!Oikawa just fucking kills you, that's the plot
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haighoul AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907287
Kudos: 18





	Blood-Soaked pleading

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a yikes, I did it for my friend but might as well post it here too. I mean, you read the description so you know what you're in for. :/

Oikawa stood patiently as you finished putting your things away. You frantically tried to hurry - shoving textbooks back into your book bag almost carelessly.

“You can go on ahead, I’d hate to make you wait.” You remarked, voice laced with stress.

“No it’s fine, - I’d rather wait for you! It’s kind of late and they say it’s better to walk in groups right?” Oikawa replied, flashing a too kind smiling. You would have hated to say it but he was right, and you couldn’t help be reassured by his expression.

“Oh - Okay then!” You said, maybe a bit too excitedly. Slinging you backpack over your shoulders and soon enough you were both making your way out of the library.

You hadn’t noticed how dark it actually was - the cold autumn breeze that passed by acted as a reminder that the days didn’t linger as long as they had these past few months.

The two of you made your way down the street in relative silence, like you had been doing every Saturday for the past few weeks. (Always has to be a weekend, it was too hard to find time in between your schedule and his practices otherwise.) You had gotten comfortable with this routine, always finding it lucky to live in the same direction as Oikawa. Your walks weren’t as lonely. Even if the conversation waned from time to time. It was bound to happen, with how much you’d talked in the library. There was only so much to say to someone, even if that someone was Oikawa who loved to talk more than anyone you knew.

But today the momentary silence didn’t feel as comfortable - it was almost harsh.

“I can’t wait to get home.” You first make the attempt to break the silence.

“So, what’re you going to do when you get home? - Since you’re excited I mean.” Oikawa asks, doing his best interpretation of small talk. Maybe the awkward feeling had been mutual. Though his question still takes you by surprise.

“Probably straight to bed to be honest, I’m just tired. Maybe dinner too but I’m not really hungry.” You stopped yourself - feeling like you’d rambled on a bit too long.

“Ah, good for you. I’m kinda _starving_ though.” He muttered - almost jokingly.

You just chuckled a little, thinking nothing of it. You felt at ease, even in the night. With someone beside you and a slew of people walking nearby. “Anyways - I really need to thank you for helping me.” You added.

“It’s no problem, I like studying with you.” He added as a response. Smiling cheekily at you.

“No really, Oikawa-San, if it wasn’t for you, I’d probably have failed half my classes by now.” You laughed to yourself, though feeling the awkwardness of your remark sit in the air. It was probably true, so it didn’t really matter.

You kept silent for a beat too long after that. Not really knowing what to say. Maybe you shouldn’t say anything - Oikawa was your upperclassmen after all. If he wanted to stop talking, who were you to continue a conversation?

Yet the time he’d spent with you, was something You cherished and there were still a lot of things that you did want to say.

Lost in thought, You don’t notice that the streets around have less and less people.

“— So if you ever need help or a favor, or anything. Feel free to ask me. “ You say on instinct, not fully processing that those words came out of your mouth. But you can feel your face growing warm.

Oikawa stops in his tracks, and turns around to look at you. You hold your breath for a second. He scratches the back of his head nervously. “Well, actually - there is something you could do for me.” Oikawa’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. But you don’t notice, too caught up in the moment to see or even care. Heart racing and you returns the expression - more genuinely. “Anything.” You say, a bit too without hesitation.

“Um, its just that -“ Oikawa pauses his shoulders shaking a few times, he’s trying not to laugh. To you, there was just something strange about how Oikawa was acting all of a sudden. But then again, it could have just been your imagination.

He continues, regaining his senses. “Sorry, I’m kinda nervous. “ He excuses himself. “It’s just that, I kinda like you a lot. And I - I wanna spend more time with you.” He stops again, looking down.

You just stood there shocked for a moment. Oikawa was full of surprises today apparently. If you were expecting anything it definitely wasnt that. You’d seen him be outwardly flirtatious with people but never vulnerable? You felt your lip quiver and heart skip a beat. To be entirely honest you’ve always liked him a bit, maybe in the way that talking to him left butterflies in your stomach. Even if you wouldn’t have admit it otherwise - not with how you knew how many other people liked him.

“I-“ you start, but don’t know what to say. You’d never been subject to a confession before. Especially not from someone like him.

“So if you want to do me a favor.....saying yes would be nice.” Oikawa jokes. You’re certain you can see his cheeks turn pink, or maybe you’re just subconsciously imposing your own expression onto him. “But if you don’t want to - that’s cool too.” He adds because of your hesitation.

“I’d love to sometime!” You finally manage to sputter out. Though you haven’t really gotten around to processing anything that’s happened.

Oikawa practically glows at the retort and you continue your walk home.

Somewhere along the line you find your hand slipping into his. You still don’t speak as much as normal while you walk. But you likes how warm his palm feels against yours. You doesn’t really believe what’s happening. The past few minutes have been like walking on air.

At some point, you both find yourselves at the street where you have to part ways with Oikawa. Feeling a twinge of sadness that you can’t spend more time with him today.

“So, um.” You begin, struggling to put the right words together in a sentence. “This has all been kind of crazy to me - I never really dreamed that something, like today would happen. But I’ve always thought you’re so kind, and your smile is so nice.” You stop again. If it’s even possible, you’re sure your face is redder than it was before.

“And I’d really love to spend some time together - like you said.” You finally finish. Oikawa’s smile is a thin line, but his gaze is heavy on you. “You know, Y/N-Chan. Thinking of you, it always makes me drool."

_**Wait, what?** _

You honestly don’t know how to respond to that, standing there a moment awestruck. Still holding hands with Oikawa, you haven’t fully processed what exactly he said. But you just shook your head shrugging off his weird behavior. Everyone had their own way of saying things, after all. His just so happened to be kinda _off-putting_.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” You says finally. You look at eachother in silence for a beat longer. Though it’s one you can’t quite place the nature of yet.

You don’t notice how his hold on your hand gets tighter until it hurts. You instinctively try to pull away. And that’s when —

That’s when you feels yourself moving. Or rather, you feel everything moving around you.

Then your back slams into a wall. Feeling all the air get knocked out of your lungs, then sharp pain shoot up your spine. Almost like Oikawa slung you into the wall. - why did he?

_**How did he** _

Oikawa turns to face you. But you couldn't see his eyes, covered by his hair as his shoulders shook - like before. And then he laughed. He laughed like a madman.

_And laughed, and laughed, and laughed._

You stared, an icy shiver running down your spine, heartbeat faltering for a second, only to come back faster than ever, echoing loudly in your ears.

“You’re a - you’re a ghoul.” You say out loud, lips trembling. You can barely believe what your saying. All your life, ghouls has only been things you’d heard about on the news, in warnings and whispers between class. You could never imagine that —

"I got myself a smart one, didn't I?" Oikawa exclaims, almost mocking. He straightens up to face you. This time however, you could see his eyes.

They were nothing like the warm brown hues you had admired all this time. Now his eyes bordered on demonic, small red irises baring into your soul - filling you with dread.

Never in your life had you been so hopeful to be wrong. You wished that maybe everything was a misunderstanding, that you was hallucinating. Maybe even that the person infront of you wasn’t Oikawa.

In a brief second, you saw a colorful blur whiz by, only now realizing that it was just the beginning of a night you might not even _survive_.

So you pushed past Oikawa.

_And ran, and ran, and ran._

You don’t look back, not wanting to know what you should expect. Like most, your knowledge on ghouls is limited. But more importantly- you don’t want to look back. You don’t want to see him as a ghoul. You don’t want to believe the man you trusted - the man who told you that he loved you. You don’t want to believe that Oikawa Tooru wants to kill you.

But you’re forced to look. The cruel truth being - running couldn't save you.

A sharp pain stabbed right through your shoulder. So much so, you barely processed the scream that tore its way out of your throat, echoing across the surrounding area, in sync with the sound of droplets of blood splattering onto the ground.

And It _hurt_. It hurt _so badly_. You never felt pain like this before. And worse, you feared soon you wouldn't be able to feel _at all._

The pain increased when the tendril stabbed through your shoulder yanked you back, body landing roughly, back slamming against the wall, only making you cry out in pain again.

Vision blurring on impact, yet you could still make out the person- no, the creature slowly making its way towards you. His face was just a blob of color until he knelt before your trembling frame, eyeing you with a warped smile.

Beside his foot, you could see the backpack you’d had been carrying, now discarded on the ground, all your belongings scattered about in an ugly mess. - The work that an hour before Oikawa had helped you with, as if he didn’t know you wouldn’t live to turn it in.

He opened his mouth to speak, yet you ignored him, desperately reaching out for the small ballpoint pen beside your outstretched arm, as its clear barrel went in and out of focus.

Oikawa stopped and watched you with a simple curiosity, like a child laughing at the insect it held captive, knowing it couldn’t escape. And Still, he mocked your desperation out loud.

"What do you think you're doing? Sorry but, a pen won’t help you. Unless you want to stab yourself with it? But I really don't feel like giving you that satisfaction." You still don’t look at him.

At this point it’s clear he doesn’t see you as anything but food.

Pen grasped loosely in a trembling hand, your eyes shift to that tentacle looking thing beside you, much like the one still stabbed through your own body.

" _Oh_?" Oikawa spoke again, tone still mocking. “You want to stab my kagune? Go ahead, _try it_."

You didn’t know what to do, backed into a corner - literally. And maybe he was right and it wouldn’t work. And maybe you couldn’t hope to pierce it with a _bullet_ , let alone a pen. But You had to try. You had to do something, _anything._

Or else you were just resigning yourself to death.

You thrust the pen into the tendril thing with as much force as you could muster. Watching it bend and snap before your own eyes.

And that was it.

_**Game over.** _

Oikawa almost doubled over laughing. “I’ve gotta hand it to you Y/N-Chan. You’re the funniest I’ve had in a while.” He says, trying to catch his breath. “But I guess it’s my turn now.”

You yelped in pain before you could even process what was happening. Feeling a piercing in your gut, it almost made you retch - as the second tentacle like appendage stabbed into you. It only got worse when Oikawa pulled his Kagune back out of your gut. Or the brutalized, gaping hole it used to be.

You screamed out for help while watching the man in front of you leverage the bloody appendage over his face. Waiting as drops of your blood dripped into his open mouth.

Time seemed to freeze in that moment.

You didn’t want to process what was happening, You didn’t want to come to terms with the fact that the man you trusted wouldn’t hesitate to lick the blood from your veins.

You didn’t want to process the pain, and how you were struggling to breath. You wanted to run away again but you were still pinned to the wall. You wanted to scream for help but every time you opened your mouth, you could feel the coppery taste of your own blood. You would suffocate in it.

“You taste good Y/N-Chan.” Oikawa said finally, sporting that good natured smile you’d seen so often grace his lips. How he could still make it look genuine when his face was peppered red was beyond your knowledge.

“Please -“

Oikawa moved foreword and you gasped. He made the motion to pull you close - almost possessively. He buried his face into the space between your neck and shoulder. Feeling teeth graze your skin lightly. Before everything burned like fire as Oikawa pushed his head hard enough for those teeth to sink into your skin.

You felt a shriek escape your mouth. Though it sounded gurgled with that iron in your throat.

Your eyes shut tight to feel Oikawa pull back with so much force the mouthful of meat from your left shoulder. You felt lightheaded, but screamed as he bit deep into your shoulder again. It felt like your arm was ready to fall off. The more you tried to move your neck, to push him away. - the more it felt as though your lifeforce was seeping out of you. It was terrible.

“Please don’t kill me” you wept.

Oikawa pulled away again, more gingerly this time. The hunger in his eyes had been replaced with his conscious mind. The look he gave you was pitying, but amusement still flickered in his expression. He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Please don’t sta-“ he began.

“W-what about what you said earlier! You said you wanted to spend time together.“ You pleaded in between coughing up blood. Feeling like you were rambling, and could barely process any pain - or feeling at all.

Oikawa stared at you, processing the fact you could still speak in full sentences. He smirked, hand reaching out to cup your chin. “You’re so hard to resist, Y/N-chan. Covered in blood, sitting there all innocent like you don’t know you’re gonna die.”

Oikawa’s hand moved to your neck, using it as leverage to bring your face closer to his own. You felt unable to push him away.

“I do want to spend time with you. I want to spend the rest of _your_ life with you.” He whispered into your ear. For some reason that wasn’t very comforting.

Oikawa’s tongue darted out, pressing to your chin licking at the blood that had gathered there, lapping up the blood that had gathered around your mouth.

He lowered his lips to your neck, licking up the blood that had dribbled down there too, causing you to hitch your breath beneath the touch. You cried out in pain. at the close contact with where Oikawa had shredded your shoulder.

Oikawa stopped, leaning back for more, He cupped your chin again and pressed his lips firmly against yours, the tangy taste of blood very present in your mouth. His tongue entered the your mouth, swirling around and gathering the as much of the blood your mouth drowned in.

Despite everything, You still felt yourself blush and you hated yourself for it. Wanting to cry, because even now. When you were going to die. Your heart betrayed you. It still didn’t want to believe Oikawa would kill you.

“You mean a lot to me, Y/N-Chan. I can’t tell you how appetizing you’ve looked since the first time I saw you. That’s why-“ He paused. “I think I’m just going to devour you. How does being ripped apart sound?”

You wanted to move, but couldn’t find the energy to do so. Everything hurt too much, and you felt the corners of your vision start to darken. A cry rattled in your throat.

Oikawa grabbed onto your wrist. As much as you tried to keep it away, his grip was steel. You couldn’t help but notice how he spent a few seconds examining the arm he held greedily. It made you want to throw up. “What even am I to you?” You finally found the strength to ask. Whether out of fear or bitter resolve, you weren’t sure.

Locking eyes for a moment. Oikawa tilted his head and smiled apathetically.

“You’re just meat.”

You felt a sharp pain and a sickening crack before everything went dark.


End file.
